The Beginning of a New Future
by FanFareKid
Summary: (REWRITING MY FIRST STORY) This future is nothing but corrupted and boring. Mystery Dungeons galore, and a young human is nothing but a servant to the one who holds most of the power. But when she meets a freedom fighter, everything seems to change.


Chapter 1: Trapped

Fighting. The young wood gecko Pokemon struggles against these purple imp ghosts, with diamonds in place of eyes, which compulsively attacked without warning. They call themselves the Sableye. "Loyal servants to the Great Master Dusknoir," they say. Grovyle had no idea what they were talking about. But guessing that they attacked without warning, this Dusknoir must have sent them to stop him from attempting his goal.

Many Pokemon have fought for this goal. But many have failed. Grovyle tried to track them down, but it seems that they have…disappeared from existence. But he is not going to stop.

This world, is trapped in darkness, and frozen in time. Minutes, hours, weeks, months, nor years ever go forward. Neither wind blows, nor does any water move. Day never comes, and although it feels like it does, night never exists. All it is, is just a world painted gray and black, without any movement, or flow. It's just…suspended. And because of this, the Pokemon that reside in this world have been very corrupted with this blank madness. They have been nothing but savages and monsters. It feels like nothing exists anymore. No peace, no time, nothing.

"Not for long," Grovyle growls. He is going to change it. He is going to fight to change this world. He will fight to bring back time and flow. He is going to end it.

The Sableye are fast, but Grovyle is faster. He jumps avoiding attacks and bombards them with bullet seed. The Sableye scream in fear and in pain as they try to get away. Grovyle, feeling he has won this match, turns to walk away, wounded, but easily healable. Putting his guard down wasn't a good idea.

A sheer jolt of pain enters his back as a shadow ball hits. More Sableye have come to help their comrades. He falls on his knee, in too much pain. He attempts to stand but it was all for naught as the Sableye pounce on him pinning him down. They hit the nerve point on the grass gecko's neck and the pokemon falls into even more darkness.

* * *

Boredom. Lana hangs around idle without any excitement in her mind. Her red hair droops over her shoulders. She is a human, and very rare for this world. This world used to be filled with pokemon, and happiness and tranquility. Now it is just trapped in this barren, dull, pathetic world.

Lana has been in this wasteland for as long as she can remember. She was 3 when she opened her eyes in this darkness. Now she is 15. At least she thinks she is. It is difficult to tell when you grew up in a world where time doesn't exist. It makes her have many questions. How did she get here? How does she age? And the only one, who does know, won't give her an answer. Just a really vague response saying "it's better off that you don't know." Lana accepts that, but that just gets her thinking more

Dusknoir is Lana's master. He has raised her when he found her. He is practically the only law in this world. He is the warden and judge of the lawless. And Lana is nothing more than an informant. She goes around the world, collecting information on the ones who want to change this world. She doesn't know how that does any help. No one knows how. Not even she.

Lana may not be strong enough to defend herself, but she knows this world inside and out. In fact, she knows it so well it has gotten so…boring. But she must do what her master wishes, for he says that this world is fine the way it is. But that also makes her think more. How is this land of waste "fine?"

Lana paces her room, when she hears the sound of the doors opening. They must have found the Pokemon she heard of and told Dusknoir about. She walks in and sees four of the Sableye drag in a green pokemon, roped and muzzled.

* * *

_AN: So I finally chose to upload a rewrite of the first chapter of my previous story. At first I had no idea how to continue the story so I decided to rewrite it. Very possible I might go on with this. But I'm so busy with school work, so you'll get the next page when I write it. Okay?_


End file.
